1. Technical Field
The invention is related to new chemical compounds, in particular to phosphorus containing cytisine derivatives showing their hepatoprotective and antienzyme activities.
2. Background Art
It is known that alkaloid cytisine (1) extracted firstly from the seeds of broom and thermopsis is now widely used in the medical practice in a state of 0.15% water solution (cytiton) as an analeptic agent (Mashkovsky, M. D., "Medicine remedies", M., 1977, v.1, p.123). ##STR2##
A typical property of cytisine is its ability to arouse breathing that is connected with refectory stimulation of breathing center by intensified impulses coming from carotid balls. Simultaneous stimulation of sympathetic knots and adrenal glands leads to the rise of arterial pressure. In this connection, cytisine is recommended to be used in case of the stopping of breathing and heart activity at intoxication.
Cytisine is widespread in nature. It has been found in many plants and its extraction from a plant raw material by an ion exchange method is the main industrial way to obtain cytisine.
Synthesis of phosphorus containing N-[.beta.-(dialkocsiphosphenyl) mercaptoethyl] cytisines (2) and their iodine methylates (3) has been described in works (Reports of the Uzbek SSR Academy of Sciences, 1978, No. 9, pp. 39-42; Reports of the Uzbek SSR Academy of Sciences, 1977, No. 7, pp. 40-43).
Authors have shown that all synthesized compounds have the irreversible inhibiting activity in a case of acetylcholinesterase and display the effect of selective inhibition of the butyrylcholinesterase catalytic activity.
Authors are aware of no evidences of other phosphorus containing cytisine derivatives in literature.